


the beginning of madness (the end of the fools)

by transvav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bleh, Kings AU, M/M, alSo a little teeny baby bit of blood, also, based off the kings lps, i had fun with this, i put teens rating on here, it's not really bad but, not bad tho so i mean, not exactly major? but. whatever., uh yeah, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/pseuds/transvav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reign of King Gavin had begun, but the reign of the Mad King had not quite ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning of madness (the end of the fools)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to rewrite something from march of last year and it ended up this. it was once only 400 words. how did this happen. dear god.

“Ryan, I need your help.”  
The elder looked up, holding back his smirk as he watched the young lad take a deep breath, wringing his hands together. He stood patiently, held by the two guards, his hands clasped (chained) behind his back, eyes trailing the new king as he began to pace in front of the throne.   
Gavin was  _nervous_ , he noted cheerfully. Gavin was very nervous.  
His mottled cloak was trailing behind him, dragging across the red carpet as he muttered to himself, eyes trained at his feet. His entire demeanor was jittery, and unsure, and Ryan was incredibly pleased for the shortest of moments before Gavin suddenly jolted to a stop, stood stock still, and snapped his attention towards the prisoner in the middle of the room.  
“My help, your highness?”  
“I can hear the venom in your voice, Rye, don’t be so  _bitter,_ ” Gavin sighed, turning away once more. “You chose to have the games, you chose to lose the crown. And you could have let  _Ray_  take the crown- he did rightfully win.”  
“But he didn’t win by the rules I had set,” Ryan shrugged, jostling the chains that were wrapped around his wrists, and Gavin raised an eyebrow at the gent. “Besides, what fun would it be if we didn’t have the games? No bloodshed at all.”  
“Bloodshed follows you, games or not.” Gavin scoffed, placing his face in his hands for a few moments before taking another deep breath and throwing himself down onto the throne. Ryan twitched slightly at the lax way in which the brit draped himself across the golden arms- the younger man noticed and gave a slight grin. “You still hate me for taking this from you.”  
“No.”  
“ _Yeah_ ,” Gavin laughed, tilting his head back and letting the crown fall off into his waiting hand. He held the gold carefully, inspecting it closely, letting it gently sit in his palm as he felt over the gems with his fingertips.   
“I don’t hate you,” Ryan mumbled, still watching Gavin. “This is what I wanted.”  
“What you wanted?” the king huffed, placing the crown to the side as he stood and began to walk slowly towards the older man. He waved the guards away now, and although hesitant, they left, shutting the huge door to the throne room behind them. Ryan closed his eyes, inhaling slowly before a smile spread across his face.   
“The entire kingdom is against me, Ryan,” Gavin muttered, and the gent jolted when he realized that the lad was behind him now, fiddling with the chains on his wrists. “They know Ray rightfully won the crown- word escaped. They’re  _revolting_  against me, dammit, they’re going to overthrow me if I don’t  _do something_.”  
The clank of metal against the carpeted floor alerted Ryan that he was free- he whirled on Gavin, pulling the diamond sword from the brit’s sheath and pointing it at his throat. It made contact, blood already spilling from the small pinprick of the tip of the blade.   
Gavin didn’t move. “Is this what you wanted?”  
“No,” Ryan murmured. “Well- yes.”  
He dropped the sword and pushed forward, taking Gavin’s face in his hands. Blue bore into green, and for a split second, both of their eyes flashed- a sign of something they both could understand without actually knowing what it was. Ryan grinned, wide and threatening, and Gavin smiled in his own strange way.  
“My _liege_ ,” Ryan chuckled, dropping his hand to the other’s neck and placing a thumb over where the blood was continuing to well. Gavin tilted his head back and hummed happily.  
“Shouldn’t I be calling  _you_ that?”  
“You’re too clever for your own good, Gavin.”  
“This is your idea.”  
“True. You’re mad to follow it.”  
“Maybe I am, love,” Gavin giggled, and pressed his lips to Ryan’s. The older smiled into the kiss, and after a second or two he pulled away and placed his forehead on Gavin’s, smile turning dark.

Ryan had seen it before anyone else- Gavin was destructive, had an affinity for burning things and breaking everything he touched. But Gavin hid it, through clumsiness and foolishness. Gavin had wormed his way into the court and had managed to dismantle the monarchy for his own purposes.  
Perhaps not for his  _own_  purposes. Ryan had planned on using Gavin’s innate ability long before his second reign as king. So he decided to play the role of a puppeteer, gaining the brit’s trust and learning any weakness the boy had.  
What he hadn’t expected was to fall in love with the puppet.  
The games they played were dangerous, dancing around each other with bloodied hands and burnt skin. Gavin annoyed Ryan to points of near-death, but was never killed.   
After a while, Ryan had devised a different plan. The power of the crown had gone to his mind- mad, they’d called him, so mad he became. And Gavin had complained to him the day Michael’s tournament had began- a fool, a jester, demoted to nothing.   
_‘_ _If they knew_ ,’ the brit had muttered darkly under his breath,  _‘_ _they wouldn’t do it ever again. They wouldn’t tease.’_  
Ryan’s mind had begun turning that night, and he’d pressed a kiss to the top of Gavin’s head.  _‘No, they won’t,’_  he had murmured back. _‘I’ll make sure of it.’_  
He’d taken the throne back from Michael after those games, given no advantage to Gavin during his own tournament. Upon the night before the end of the games, he called Gavin into the throne room, noting the look of anger that crossed the young lad’s face when Ryan smiled kindly.  
“Oh, now you’re being kind?” Gavin had spat. “Finally giving me a chance?”  
“I’m giving you the  _crown,_ ” Ryan had whispered, grinning at the way Gavin paled and sputtered. “I’ll give you the biggest advantage of all. But you have to promise me one thing.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You let me win your games.”  
“What?”  
There had been hesitation clear in his voice and Ryan had smoothed it over with a soft kiss.   
“I win your games- I get the third crown- we kill the rest.”  
“Kill... oh,  _Ryan,_  you dirty bastard.”  
“The kingdom’ll be ours, Gavin, my Gavin. We’ll rule like we were meant to. Together.”

Many months passed after those words were spoken, and they became true. Gavin’s games had lasted more than a week, and it’d ended in a five-way tie, a final battle atop stone pillars as the breaker.  
“The spell- the revival spell, it’s been casted, right Gavin?” Geoff asked, watching icey waters far below churn angrily up to meet the frozen ground.  
“Of course, Geoffrey,” Gavin replied, smiling sweetly. His gaze trailed over each of them, lingering longest on Ryan, before he gave the confirmation, and arrows began to fly.  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
Gavin’s smile was sickeningly sweet now as he watched them all drop, saw the blood stain the ice, and he glanced up to where Ryan was grinning, equally as crazed.  
“Long live the King,” Gavin hummed, giving Ryan the crown once more. The older pulled him in from the air, crushing him into a rough kiss.

“Our kingdom now,” the Mad King whispered, and his Trickster agreed in silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, bookmark, whatever you like. tumblr is ryanjhaywood


End file.
